Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-16+3(2q-9)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -16 + {3(}\gray{2q-9}{)} $ $ -16 + {6q-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6q {-16 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6q {-43}$ The simplified expression is $6q-43$